The invention relates to a hinge-lid box for cigarettes or the like, having a box part, a lid articulated on a box rear wall, and having a collar which is arranged in the box part and has a collar front wall and collar side walls, a collar region which projects out of the box partxe2x80x94a top collar partxe2x80x94being enclosed by the lid in the closed position.
Hinge-lid boxes are common throughout the world as a type of cigarette pack. The pack contentsxe2x80x94a cigarette groupxe2x80x94are enclosed by an inner blank made of paper or tin foil and form a cigarette block. The hinge-lid box itself consists of thin cardboard.
The object of the invention is further to develop the configuration of hinge-lid boxes so as to achieve improved handling with lower outlay in terms of materials.
In order to achieve this object, the hinge-lid box according to the invention is characterized by the following features:
a) a lid front wall is designed with an obliquely running, bottom closing edge,
b) upright pack edges are roundedxe2x80x94round edgesxe2x80x94or bevelledxe2x80x94oblique edges.
The configuration of the lid, namely in particular the lid front wall, which is bounded by an obliquely running closing edge, makes it easier to open the lid and, in particular, to remove the cigarettes by way of an enlarged removal region. The configuration of the hinge-lid box with round edges or oblique edges (octagonal pack) results in a reduction in the amount of material used since, by virtue of correspondingly dimensioned round edges or oblique edges, the hinge-lid box is better adapted, in the cross-sectional region, to the contour of the pack contents, namely to the cigarette block.
Further features of the invention concern the configuration of the closing edge of the lid and of a corresponding mating closing edge as the top boundary of a box front wall, to be precise in particular in the region of the transition to box side walls.
The invention also concerns a specifically designed and/or adapted closing aid for the lid in the closed position.